A Once and Future Hero
by Tygger3389
Summary: The Titans receive a surprise visit from a stranger who seems to know everything about them, a stranger Wally needs to find before it's too late to save her life. Rated T to be safe. RobStar, hinted Wally/Jinx. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my Darlings! I have fresh meat for you Teen Titan lovers! This idea come to be because my dear friend got me into roll playing on Tumblr and so the Iris West verion of Kid Flash has become this little voice in the back of my head that tells me what to do. This is not healthy, I know, but it's so much fun! Anyways, I hope you enjoy my little adventure as much as I do! ~ Tygger3389 AKA .com**

**PS. I don't actually own anything but the plot and, frankly, most of Iris' personality. DC left her very flat in the books, I gave her life!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kid Flash X Teen Titans<span>_**

**_A Once And Future Hero_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Iris frowned at her friend, "What are you trying to do anyways?"

"Just a quick little wish granting spell," Mar'i grinned, "Zach lent me the book. One little spell and I'll be passing my midterms with flying colours!"

"Or you could just study." The red head told her, disapprovingly, "I don't think messing about with magic is such a great idea."

"Nonsense!" Mar'i scoffed, "If Zach can do this stuff, so can I!"

"Zach's family has a long history of magical talent." Iris reminded her, hating that she sounded so much like her dad at the moment, "Your family has a long history of being gymnasts and aliens."

"But with this we could grant any wish!" Mar'i whined, then smirked, knowing Iris had just fought with her father no more than half an hour before, "Are you telling me that if you had the chance, you wouldn't want to show up your dad? Maybe even prove they you're better than he was at your age?"

"Well…" The wheels started turning in Iris' mind, "I guess…"

"Look, all I have to do is throw this powder on the floor, like this," She dropped a handful of lime green powder on the carpet, "And say _Imperium_!"

"No…!" Iris stumbled backwards, suddenly overcome by the feeling that she was going to vomit. Once she determined that her lunch would be sticking around, she started to get angry, "Mar'i, what the hell…!"

She trailed off as she looked around. She didn't seem to have moved, she was still in the common room in the Justice League Head Quarters, but she was now face to face with the original team of Titans. They were young, far younger than she knew them to be, in fact, Mar'i's father seemed no more than seventeen. A young version of her Uncle Gar tilted his head at her, "Who are you?"

"WHAT!" She shrieked, looking around wildly for her friend, "Oh I'm going to kill that little skank!"

Starfire stepped back, looking shocked, "I do not understand, who is this "Skank" you wish to murder?"

"And again," Raven frowned, ignoring her red haired friend, "Who are you?"

"I'm…" Iris glanced down at her school uniform, "Kid Flash."

"I think you're a little confused," Robin informed her, "We know Kid Flash and you're not him."

"Wally West?" She blurted out without thinking and watched the team's jaws drop. She blushed deeply, "I kinda will know him, too, someday."

"Someday?" Cyborg laughed, "What are you from the future or something?"

Him and Beast Boy started laughing, but trailed off when the others didn't join in. Robin frowned, "Are you?"

"I don't know how this happened!" Iris explained, "My friend Mar'i was just trying this stupid wish spell so she could pass her midterm exams without studying and… poof! I told her to leave the magic to the Zataras! They know what they're doing!"

"So you're Kid Flash from the future?" Beast Boy grinned, "We could call you, like, Kid Flash Jr. or KF 2!"

"This is why we don't let you name things," Iris laughed, "If Wally's about and it's going to be confusing, you can just call me Impulse."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Impulse?"

"What were you expecting?" She scoffed, "My real name? That kinda defeats the point in a secret identity."

"That's fair," Raven agreed, "Why should she tell us her real name if we won't tell her ours, besides, even something as simple as her name could screw up to time line."

Iris seemed to ponder this, "You know, I was going for the, Superheroes have secret identities, thing, rather than the whole Tit for Tat thing. After all, I already know an awful lot about you guys."

"Are you saying you know our real names?" Beast Boy looked a little panicked.

"I'm from the future," She smirked, "I know all of you when you're old and going grey."

Robin frowned, curiously, "How do you know us so well?"

"My dad's a member of the Justice League." She told them, unintentionally making it sound like this should be obvious, "I was, for the most part, raised at team head quarters."

"What's the Justice League got to do with us?" Beast Boy piped up again, rather confused.

"It's the next generation." Iris grinned, "My friends and I, we're the Teen Titans. _You_ are the Justice League."

The Titans were quiet for a moment before Cyborg and Beast Boy started practically vibrating with excitement, "Dude! That's totally awesome!"

"And a total spoiler," She reminded him, "So keep it to yourselves."

Starfire smiled at her friends, "I see you are very happy and I am not sure I understand. What is this League of Justice of which you speak?"

"It's a larger team," Raven explained to her female team mate, "Of older, adult, heroes. They're the best."

Robin looked at Iris and raised an eyebrow, "I take it you're going to need somewhere to stay? Since you're sort of from out of town."

"Yeah, that would be nice." She nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Mar'i panicked, her friend had vanished, poof, gone, just like that. Wally was going to kill her! Wally suffered from what she had dubbed O.P.D.S. or Over Protective Dad Syndrome. She needed to find Zachary, she decided, they could sort this all out before their parents came home! As quietly as she could, she sped down the hall to Zach's bedroom door, hoping she wouldn't bump into Barry or anyone else who would ask after Irey along the way. She knocked quietly on the door, "Zach? Zach are you in there?"<p>

"No," The boy's voice +answered, "I'm over here."

"Ahhhh!" Mar'i whipped around to see Zach lurking behind her, "Zach! Don't do that! You scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry," He smirked at her, "Couldn't resist. Did your spell work?"

"Um…" She scuffed her foot on the carpet, "I don't know if it worked yet but…"

"But?" He frowned, suddenly concerned.

"Well something definitely happened!" She spat, "Iris disappeared!"

"You did it with Iris in the room?" He exploded, "Who knows what weird things go through her head? She could be anywhere!"

Mar'i bit her lip, "What do you mean?"

"The spell has a radius of three feet," Zach growled, "Meaning anyone within three feet of you when you cast it had the first wish off the top of their head granted! Who knows what Iris was thinking at the time?"

"Oh…" She looked sheepish, remembering their conversation, "Actually…"

He rose an eyebrow at her, annoyed, "What did you do?"

* * *

><p>Iris pulled her long red hair into a pony-tail like she usually did when she wore her Kid Flash Costume. They were going to recognize the costume, there was no way around that, but it was way better than prancing around in her school uniform. Her room was across the hall from Raven's, she noted, still remembering where everyone used to sleep from when her dad was a titan. Their way of keeping an eye on her, she knew, it would frustrate them when they figured out that her Aunt Raven had taught her to block mind readers when she was a child. Balancing her sunglasses on the top of her head, she headed back to the tower's living area where she knew the team was assembled.<p>

They looked up at her as she entered the room and Beast Boy smirked, "Some one should tell Kid Flash that you look better in his costume than he does."

"Thank you," She smiled, "However, he doesn't agree."

Robin looked like he was going to ask then bit his tough, "Of course, I forgot, you know him in the future, too."

"Quite well." She winced, "He can be a bit of an ass."

Suddenly, she felt a breeze on the back of her neck, like something moving very quickly had passed behind her and a familiar, if younger, voice chuckled in her ear, "Who's a bit of an ass?"

She jumped at the sight of the younger version of her father, skipping back a few steps and glaring at the Titans, "Oh no! Did you call him?"

"Well, he's kinda involved in this." Cyborg pointed out.

She rubbed her forehead and flopped her glasses down onto her nose, "But his being here complicates things even more!"

"Why do I make things more complicated?" Wally wondered, "And why are you wearing my costume?"

A coy grin played across his face, "Well, it looks pretty damn good on you."

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying," He shrugged, smirking, "It highlights all your best features."

"What are you doing?" She looked disgusted, "Don't flirt with me! You don't know who I am! And I'm taken, you pig!"

"The more people I know that I come into contact with in my past, the more of a chance I have of accidentally messing up the present… your future. Especially people I may or may no know well!" She explained irritated, "And it's my costume now!"

"Touchy," Wally teased, speeding around her and tugging her pony-tail.

"Leave her alone, KF." Raven scolded.

Wally grinned cheekily, dashing around her to do it again, "Why?"

"Stop it!" Iris snapped, whipping around and grabbing his arm as he reached for her hair. Wally and the other Titans looked at her in shock at her as she stared the young version of her father down, "Don't touch me."

"How…?" He pulled his arm out of her grasp, "You're a speedster."

"Of course I'm a speedster." She sighed, calming herself down, "I'm Kid Flash! Hence the costume!"

Wally stared at her for a good long moment, "B-but it's… the…"

"Spit it out, Wally," She frowned, feeling odd about using her father's first name.

"It's genetic, right?" He finally managed, "The speed, I mean. My cousin's got it from… but so you must have got it from someone, too?"

She bit her lip, "My Father's a speedster, yes, if that's what you're getting at."

"Not for years, yet." He reassured himself, "You're Don's kid?"

Relaxing a little Iris shrugged casually, "I'll neither deny nor confirm anything you say."

Wally sighed and relaxed, apparently taking this as a yes. Beast Boy looked amused by this information, "Dude! So you two are, like, related?"

"Yes," She admitted, "We shouldn't really be talking about this."

"Well then," Robin changed the subject, "While you're here, you may as well help us out with some hero work."

Her face lit up with a smile, "Sure, what are you working on?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Mar'i paced back and forth in Zach's room as he flipped through books, "What's taking so long?"

"Don't rush me!" He snapped, "This is complicated! Now we know what she was thinking about, but we still have no idea when she went back to or even where! Uncle Wally was an Honorary Titan when he was Iris' age, he traveled a lot!"

"Don't you have a spell that can find her?" Mar'i whined, pouting at her friend.

"No!" He rolled his eyes, "If we just search for her in the past, we'll drag up her entire childhood! Which, you know, we were kind of there for… mostly."

"What were you mostly there for?" Mar'i and Zach jumped, staring wide eyed at Nightwing as he pushed the door open, grinning at them.

Mar'i smiled awkwardly, "Daddy… you're home early."

Pulling off his mask, Dick Grayson took one look at his daughter and his expression turned to one of concern, "Yes, we finished up our rounds early. Why? What did you do that you don't want me to know about?"

"Do?" Mar'i did her best to look shocked and laugh casually, "I didn't do anything! Why would you think that?"

"You've usually done something," He pointed out, narrowing his eyes, "It's only a matter of time before I find out what."

Wally stuck his head through the door, "Have you two seen Iris? Barry says he hasn't seen her all morning."

Mar'i's face paled a whole two shades and Dick let out a horrified moan, "Oh no."

* * *

><p>Iris poured over a map of Jump City, it had been a while since her last visit and the city would change drastically in the years leading up to her birth. She glared at the colourful lines on the paper, searching for some sort of familiar land mark other than the tower. She felt a slight breeze and the hair on the back of her neck rose as a yellow and red clad teen whizzed behind her. She didn't even look up, hiding her irritated expression, though it was obvious in her voice, "What do <em>you<em> want?"

"Just to see what you're up to." Wally frowned, wrinkling up his nose, "What's with the attitude? You're perfectly nice to everyone else."

"Well maybe I was fighting with you before I left my time," She glared at the other red head, somehow even just his presence got her nerves, "Or maybe you're just never very nice to me when you do happen to be around."

"What do you mean when I happen to be around?" He glared back, offended, "I'm always right where I need to be."

"You're always late," She countered, "And you've missed every important family function since I thirteen!"

"I'm probably saving innocent people!" He snapped.

"You're over compensating! You just feel guilty because you couldn't save…!" She trailed off and snapped her mouth shut, realizing that she'd said too much.

Wally's face went a little pale, "What? I couldn't save someone? Who couldn't I save?"

"No one!" She snapped quickly, "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter!" he countered, "Someone's going to die!"

She felt the anger go out of her and she deflated a little, "Not for a long time yet."

He stood in silence for a moment, unsure of what to do before he finally reached out and put his hand lightly on her shoulder, "I'm… I'm really sorry. This person meant a lot to you, didn't they?"

Iris nodded slightly, feeling numb and longing for a woman she couldn't remember, "She was my mother."

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," Wally growled, pacing Zach's room, one hand on his forehead, "You were experimenting with magic to help you get your grades up and now my daughter is lost in the past?"<p>

Mar'i was frozen, he sounded really angry. Zach cleared this throat nervously, "We, um, we were going to just go and get her, but we didn't know when she'd gone to."

Wally looked as if he was about to take the boy's head off with his bare hands, so Dick stepped in, informing his friend of the bright side, "Easy Wally, the kids don't know when she's gone back to, but I do."

The red haired man looked at him in surprise, "You do?"

"You did once as well." Dick nodded, "But you won't remember it now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He frowned at his friend.

"Remember when you asked Zatanna if it was possible to use magic to block or even change a person's memories?" The ginger man nodded, so Dick continued, "She only knew she could because she did it to you once. Iris has traveled to the past and met us, but we had Zatanna remove certain details from our heads."

Wally stared at him in disbelief, "And she removed the entire incident from my mind? You let her change my mind like that?"

"Like you're one to talk, after what you did to…" He trailed off and glanced at his daughter and Zach, "Um, perhaps we'd better call Damian to come and watch these two."

"Why can't Barry do it?" Wally wondered, always defensive of his son.

Dick raised an eye brow, "Yeah, because he did such a good job of keeping an eye on them this morning. I'll call Damian, you call Zatanna. The sooner we get to the past and bring Iris home, the better."

* * *

><p>Iris and The Titans were all gathered around the computer in the living room of the tower, mulling over a map with several blinking lights on it. Iris pointed to the light closest to the edge of the city, "So this was the first break in?"<p>

Robin nodded, "All these locations are medical labs, pharmacies, doctor's offices and a pharmaceutical company. Whoever this guy is, I don't want to know what he's going to do with all those drugs."

Cyborg frowned, "How do we know this guy's not just a junky looking for a fix?"

"Junkies rob corner shops and grocery stores," Raven pointed out, "This is too complicated for an addict."

Iris agreed, "I think we're safe in assuming that the drugs aren't for him."

Robin squinted at the list of drugs that had been taken, "Something feels familiar about this list of compounds; I just can't put my finger on it."

Suddenly the room was filled with flashing lights and screaming alarms. Iris yelped, nearly jumping out of her skin, "What is _that_?"

Robin brought up a floor plan of the building, identifying four heat signatures in one of the rooms on the floor below them, "Perimeter breech!"

"How did they get this far with out tripping the other alarms?" Cyborg fumed.

"It doesn't matter," Robin snapped, "Titans, Go!"


End file.
